


Mystery & Art

by durantesknight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, i thinks thats it, idk leave me alone, kara is bad at keeping secrets and lena is...lena?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durantesknight/pseuds/durantesknight
Summary: Kara Danvers is full of secrets and Lena Luthor has always loved a mystery.Lena Luthor is beautiful and Kara Danvers has always loved art.





	

**Author's Note:**

> after writing this I realized i shouldn't write supercorp bc i can't express their personas so this might be ooc for lena

Kara Danvers is full of secrets and Lena Luthor has always loved a mystery.

The awkward girl who has entered her office in the shadow of Clark Kent didn’t catch her eyes immediately but when she did Lena couldn’t look anywhere else.

Soon enough she started to pick facts about Kara. She was funny, she blushed easily, she had a heart of gold, she was surprisingly strong and she was very careful of her movements as if she was scared that her steps would be too strong.

She was also terrible at keeping secrets. She would let slip small things, small but still things that normal people wouldn’t say, things about flying (on planes or buses depending on the context), about being from another planet (because she was adopted and sometimes felt like an alien haha).

Lena have to admit she was disappointed at herself for don’t realizing sooner, but it was okay. Her interest for the sunny woman didn’t come from Kara being an alien, a hero; it came from Kara being _Kara_. Kara being funny and optimist and choosing to see the good in everyone, including her (Lena only realizes how hard that must had been for her after she putted the pieces together.)

Their friendship evolves easy and quickly, and for that Lena is grateful. Kara brings her lunch, and ask for interviews and favors and Lena jus smiles because how, _how dear god_ , could she say no, how could she keep herself distant from that woman.

Lena also tried to maker Kara’s life easier by playing dumb. Ignoring the fact that sometimes she makes a face like she’s listening carefully to something and immediately starts to give excuses because she just remembered something very important that she has to do _now_ , or that she constantly smells like smoke and gunpowder, and gets at her office too quickly when she calls.

And before she realizes she is falling, falling hard like she never did before, and she doesn’t even know if Kara likes girls all she know is that she _shouldn’t_. She shouldn’t because Kara, Kara is a clean white sheet and Lena really doesn’t want to be the kid with the hands full of grease who leave dark marks impossible to be cleaned.

So she focus on the friendship, she listen while Kara rant about her sister and her new girlfriend, about some new friends from out of town, included someone called Sara who _according to Kara_ was funny and interesting, about Mike being into her and how she really didn’t want to make him sad but also was so not into him.

And while Lena listens she also shares. Lena talks about her company, and stupid employs, about the media still trying to put her in the same box as Lex, but mostly she just listens.

One night Kara invites her to her apartment, they eat pizza and talks and in the background the television starts to show images of a fire at the children hospital.

Lena can see the conflict in Kara’s face so she just squeeze her hand, smiles and says “Go”. And as much as in shock Kara is she is also with little time so, she makes something she’s been crazy to do for so long, she kisses Lena and fly out the window.

Lena Luthor is beautiful and Kara Danvers has always loved art.

She wanted to kiss the woman since the “I hope this isn’t the last time we talk” but she knew so much could go wrong. Lena was good this much Kara was sure of, but still her family was _her family_.

But when she noticed Lena knew, she couldn’t help herself. Lena knew she was Supergirl all the time and she was still there, nothing bad had happened, the world was still spinning.

She takes care of the fire with a smile, stops to talk with the firemen, hugs little kids and flies home to find Lena gone and Alex on the couch holding a note.

“Care to explain?”

_“Have dinner with me tomorrow? We can talk about that kiss. Text me the answer._  
_—Lena.”_


End file.
